


House Party

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Absent Parents, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Finn and the Moms of Power, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jackass Parents, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Catra and Adora having been having house parties regularly for years. Now Finn has invited their new girlfriend Izzy to one. Izzy isn't a fan of parties, or groups of people in general, but she's ready to try. However, something is going to happen that's going to change things for her in a big way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Finn/Izzy (She-Ra), Fizzy - Relationship - Relationship, Glimbow - Relationship, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorfuma - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Finn said as they sat at their chair in their bedroom and watched Izzy with clippers tidying up the buzz cut on the side of her head as she got ready for the party that was starting soon. 

Izzy looked at her hair in the mirror, looking back and forth before she ran her hands over it. Her horns were prominent in the shaved area and were starting to grow out a bit.

“No,” she said bluntly as she started cleaning up the hair on the counter. 

Finn said, “Iz, we don’t have to go.”

Izzy looked at Finn with a small smile and said, “I know we don’t and I may just end up hiding in the garden but I still want to try.” 

Finn smiled at her and said, “I know a space back behind the berry bushes that we can hang out in. Actually, I might do that anyway and just eat berries all evening.” 

Izzy looked at them for a moment and then went back to cleaning up the hair as she said, “No, we’ll make the appearance as promised.” 

Finn fiddled with some paper on their desk and said, “Iz, we really don’t have to, I promise no one is going to be mad if we don’t go. We can do whatever you want.” 

Izzy finished up and came out of the bathroom to give Finn a quick kiss and say, “Finn, you’re doing that thing again where you’re worrying too much about how I’m going to react to something.” 

She went and flopped down on Finn’s bed as Finn said, “I am, aren’t I?” 

The two had been officially together as a couple for a little over a month and Finn still occasionally was scared that it wouldn’t last and that something they said would suddenly drive the two apart. The first night that the both had been ready to say they loved the other had ended over a bad misunderstanding with neither saying it and though it had worked out in the end, Finn still worried. 

Izzy said, “Yes, you are and you need to trust me that I’ll say something. I was reading  _ The Etherian Mind  _ and it discussed this. It’s a problem where people try and anticipate what others are going to do and to get out in front of it to preempt a problem in hopes of making them happy but in doing so they cause other problems, sometimes worse than the ones that they were trying to avoid in the first place because some see it as a lack of trust and have a negative reaction to it. The author Racoo sees it as part of another problem where partners think they can read each other's minds and act on large and serious matters without discussion on the matter first because they’re just sure they know how the partner will react. She believes that communication is key and cites several different cases where communication at a critical juncture would have saved the relationship considerable stress.”

Finn sat with a grin as they listened to her. Izzy had realized after their misunderstanding that she needed to address some things and so she did so in the way that she best knew and that was diving into the subject and reading. Extensively. She had a satchel sitting on the floor of Finn’s room that had several books in it that she was reading at the same time. When she got a little tired of one she’d jump to the other and go through that. 

Finn said, “Well there you go. Just communicate with the people at the party and you’ll be fine.” 

Izzy said, “Finn, I’m not dating the entire party. I’m dating you. I’ll just communicate with you if I’m having problems.”

Finn said, “I know. I was joking.” 

Izzy nodded and said, “Ah, got it. Who all is going to be at this anyway?”

“Well this is just moms old friends get together. They do this as often as they can and it can be really small depending on how busy everyone is but I know Uncle Bow and Aunt Glimmer usually make it. I think Aunt Perfuma and Aunt Scorpia will be here tonight too. Auntie Frosta might make it but she was here last month and doesn’t make it down as much. Then Aunt Mista and Uncle Sea Hawk may make it, and oh, you’ll get to meet Cowrie if they do!, and I don’t think Entrapta and Hordak will come because I’m pretty sure they’re off planet, they almost always are, it’s a big deal when they show up. Auncle DT may show up and they may show up as someone else but I heard them and Peekablue were on again so maybe not. Of course kids too and I feel like I’m missing someone and there may be others but yeah, probably just them.” 

Izzy slowly got a bit wide eyed as she heard the list rolling along and when Finn finished she said, “Uh, that’s a lot. I think the most that ever comes over to my house is, well, you. Oh, and a friend or two of Grandma occasionally. How often have they been doing this?” 

“Have parties like this? Since before I was born. I remember the first one they did after I came to live with them. They hadn’t had it in a while I found out later and so  _ everyone  _ showed up. Old friends, work friends, friends of friends, it was a lot. I was glued to either Mom or Mother and eventually just panicked and came in here to hide,” Finn said. 

Izzy laughed a little and said, “Hard to imagine you hiding from a crowd.” 

“Well I have my days still when I want to. Usually the days I get to spend with you,” Finn said, trying to be suave with a wink. 

Izzy snorted and said, “You just looked like you stepped on something painful.” 

Finn laughed and said, “Well you should know what that looks like after I stepped on that tack in your room the other day.”

“I warned you not to take your shoes off. I know the day I get my own place, there will be no carpet. Carpet is wicked and hides lost stuff from me,” Izzy said.

“Maybe use a magnet?” Finn said. 

“Or the carpet could just not horde my stuff,” Izzy said. 

Finn looked at her and just grinned and then said, “I love you, Iz.” 

“Because I don’t want carpet to horde my stuff?” Izzy said, a little confused. 

Finn laughed and said, “Well, that’s one reason.” 

Izzy sat up on the bed and said, “Would you braid my hair for me?” 

Finn grabbed a hair tie off their desk and scooted the chair over so she could sit on it and then sat behind her on the bed and then started brushing out the long bushy hair that still ran down the center of her head in shades of orange and yellow. As they did, they made sure not to touch her horns while doing it. The horns reminded her of her father who she detested, and even though she was growing them out she definitely wasn’t fully comfortable with them yet. Finn took time and made sure the braid was nice and tight like she liked and then tied it off for her. She hopped up and went into the bathroom to check it out before coming back and sitting backwards on the chair and giving Finn a quick kiss. 

“Thanks,” she said. 

Finn smiled and said, “Should I braid mine to match or leave it in the ever reliable floof?”

Izzy ran her hand through the big fluff of hair on Finn’s head with a little smile and said, “Leave it. It makes you easy to spot.” 

Finn took her hand in their hand and the two sat there chatting for a little while longer before there was a knock at the door. 

“Finn, Izzy, people will be here soon. Could you help me set a few tables up please?” Adora called from the other side of the door. 

“Sure, Mom!” Finn said as they stood up off the bed. They opened the door and followed Adora on down the hall. Catra had been in the kitchen for a few hours getting stuff ready and while help had been offered to her, she’d just growled and told them to stay out of her kitchen. 

“Hey, Mother,” Finn said as they passed the kitchen. 

“Hey there. Hey, Izzy!” Catra said with a wave of a spoon. 

“Hello, Catra,” Izzy said quiet and proper. 

The first few times she’d talked with either of them she’d only called them ma’am until one day they’d been having dinner and Catra had finally looked Izzy right in the eye across the table and said, “Nope, ma’am isn’t going to cut it. Please in the name of everything just call me Catra. Ma’am makes me twitch.” 

Izzy understood that. She had another name that she hated and refused to use but she already felt intimidated by Finn’s moms and so had just nodded and wasn’t going to say anything more for a while when Adora had chimed in and said, “She's not mad, Izzy.” 

Izzy had looked across the kitchen table at both of them and said, “Wait, how do you know she’s not mad? She didn’t say so.” 

Adora smiled and said, “Well, I’ve known her for years is one way I know and I’ve seen all her various moods of mad. If you’re worried though, please, you can ask us too.” 

Izzy looked down at the table and said, “Are you mad?” 

Finn was holding Izzy’s hand under the table and could feel it squeezed tight around their own. 

Catra smiled and said, “No, I’m not. Promise and if Finn hasn’t told you yet, promises carry a lot of weight in this house.” 

Izzy nodded and looked up and Finn felt her hand relax a little and she looked up and said, “They haven’t.” 

Catra said, “They do but I get that it’s hard to take someone’s word for it so I’ll say it again, I’m not mad. It’s not even that ma’am is bad but it’s just not me.” 

Finn, keeping a serious face, said, “Are you sure she shouldn’t call you Applesauce, Mother?” 

Adora snorted and Catra gave Finn a look and said, “Kiddo, you’re never letting that go are you?”

“Your name, Mother? Why would I let your name go? Why would I let you roam this world with no name, Mother? Why!? Why would I do such a thing to you!? What agony! What horror to be unnamed and unaddressable by nothing but base calls of ‘You!’ or ‘Hey!’ Mother, I would never do that to you, a person I love as much as life itself! I shall not let the name of Applesauce be forgotten in this world!” Finn said, striking the table at the end for emphasis. 

Izzy stared at Finn with a little bit of amusement but mostly a whole lot of horror. Adora had her head down on the table snorting with laughter and Catra just had her arms crossed and was giving Finn a long suffering look before sighing and shaking her head and saying, “I’d start calling you Eel but I know you’d take that as a point of pride.”

Then she laughed and said, “To be outsmarted by your own child is the dream of every parent so I guess I can’t be mad about it.” 

Izzy relaxed a little as she saw Catra and Adora go right back to chatting like nothing had happened and later when Finn was walking her halfway home she said, “Is she really alright with me calling her Catra?” 

Finn nodded and said, “Of course.”

Izzy said, “Sorry, I hate to even ask.”

Finn squeezed her hand and said, “Hey, you can ask me anything.”

Izzy frowned and said, “I know but I don’t want to bother you with a whole bunch of questions I should already know the answer to or should just  _ know. _ Like this! I should know that if she said to call her Catra, hey, I call her Catra! I’ve read the books, I know why I’m like this but I don’t know how to stop.” 

Finn said, “Iz, tell you what, you want me to squeeze your hand three times if you’re bothering me with questions?”

Izzy looked at Finn and said, “What if you’re not holding my hand?” 

“Well I guess I’m just going to have to go hold your hand and then squeeze it three times,” Finn said. “If I can’t do that I guess I could like hold up three fingers or something.”

Izzy thought and then said, “That seems reasonable. I kind of want you to do that.” 

Finn said, “Well I will then.” 

Izzy looked a little more relaxed as she walked and they talked about her latest model she was working on until they were at the halfway mark between houses. They’d finally picked that as the place to say goodbye or they’d spend way too much time either walking slowly to draw the time out or having one or the other mentioning that they felt bad for making the other walk home alone and they’d walk with the other just a little ways and then end up walking all the way back to the other house to do it all over again. 

Finn remembered their conversation as they finished setting up the tables on the back patio. After they were done, Adora began hauling out tubs full of ice and cramming bottles of punch, juice, and fizzy drinks into it to start chilling and Finn noticed that Izzy was looking a little lost. They wondered if she was going to ask any questions that night at all of anyone as Finn walked up to her. 

Izzy immediately took their hand and Finn said, “That’s it. Mom will do the drinks, Mother will fill up the dining room table with food, and then we just wait until everyone shows up.” 

Izzy watched Adora haul another tub of ice out and asked Finn, “Shouldn’t we help her? Those look heavy.” 

Finn said, “I’ve asked her before and she said she prefers to do it herself. I don’t know why. When I tried to just help without asking she thanked me and then said, ‘Finn, I lifted a tank once. I can move some ice.’”

Izzy looked at Finn and said, “A tank of what?” 

“I said the same thing! She meant a tank tank. Like a big weapon. I assume she meant as She-Ra,” Finn said. After a moment of reflection they said, “I hope she meant as She-Ra.” 

Izzy said, “Probably. I don’t think I can see her doing it as just herself.” 

She started drifting around the bushes looking at the ripe berries and plucking a few as she walked. 

“I remember when Grandma showed me these when I first moved in with her. She wanted to make some jam and brought me along to this patch out on the edge of the Whispering Woods. It just kind of blew my mind that you could pull food off a bush,” Izzy said as she popped a berry into her mouth and then handed one to Finn. “I don’t know why. I understood where food came from but to actually do it was a weird thing for some reason.” 

Finn ate the berry and said, “Was the jam good?” 

Izzy gave her smile at Finn and said, “It’s fantastic. I’ll give you some the next time you’re over.” 

Then Izzy quickly darted in and gave Finn a kiss and said, “Sorry! Had to. Berry kisses.” 

Finn blinked in surprise and then smiled and said, “Well that was unexpected.” 

Izzy said, “Well, you’re mom had gone inside. I decided it was the right time.” 

They stopped at the top of the path down into the fire pit and stood holding hands as they heard people start coming into the house and a loud cheerful voice boom out the back door. Izzy put her arm around Finn and pulled them a little closer.

“Sounds like my Aunt’s Scorpia and Perfuma have arrived,” Finn said.

“Should we, uh, go greet them?” Izzy said. 

“Oh, don’t worry, they’ll be here soon enough,” Finn said and as they finished the sentence a wave of kids spanning all ages came spilling into the backyard. Izzy’s eyes got a little bigger.

“Are those  _ all  _ their kids?” Izzy said. 

Finn made a quick headcount and said, “Nope. Some of those are just friends of their kids but they have more kids than that. They were the first to have them out of all the friends so they have some that are older than us and living on their own.”

Some of the kids saw Finn and came running over to say hello. They were all balls of energy and cheerfulness as they hugged Finn. Izzy stood back a little and watched Finn laugh and greet each one, even picking up the youngest and giving her a quick spin around that set her to giggling. Then they started gathering around Izzy and saying hello and asking questions. Izzy looked up with a bit of panic in her eyes as Finn waded into the group and took Izzy’s hand. 

“Alright, you rabble,” Finn said with a laugh. “This is Izzy, she’s my girlfriend. If you want to talk with her, one at a time, please.” 

In the kitchen, Scorpia leaned against a counter. Perfuma leaned back into her as everyone looked out the window at the kids.

“So that’s her? She seems nice,” Scorpia said. 

“You say that about everyone,” Catra said. “But in this case you’re right. They’re kind of an odd couple I think cause Finn is so outgoing and she’s really quiet but hey, they seem to make each other happy, who am I to say anything?” 

Perfuma intently watched Izzy interacting with the kids and said, “Who’s her Listener?” 

Adora said, “I don’t know, I’m not even sure she’s going to one. Why?” 

“Because she’s doing something we just developed for dealing with tension. It just published a few months back and there’s still a lot of disharmony in the Listener community over its effectiveness,” Perfuma said.

“What is it?” Scorpia said. 

Perfuma described the various little muscle contractions and eye movements that were involved and then said, “It’s accompanied with mental reassurances and reframing too. If she’s really not seeing a Listener, I wonder where she learned it.”

Adora said, “Well Finn says she reads a lot, so she probably read the thing you said got published.” 

Perfuma nodded thoughtfully and said, “Well I admire her for taking control of her path then.”

Catra said, “Enough of that, how’s Antares doing?” 

Scorpia lit up at the mention of their eldest child.

“They’re great! They just got back from that trip with the clone ship and are holed up in the Fright Zone right now compiling up their notes from the research. They said to tell you they’re sorry for not being able to come tonight,” Scorpia said. 

“Heard from Entrapa and Hordak?” Catra said. 

“Nothing since two weeks ago when we got the text relay on the comm net that they were about to go into uncharted space and would be off the net for an undetermined amount of time,” Scorpia said. “The transmission took forever. They dumped their entire system to us.”

Adora got a concerned look and said, “That sounds kind of ominous to be honest. Have they ever dumped  _ everything _ before?” 

Perfuma squeezed Scorpia’s arm and said, “We’ve been a bit worried about it too because they haven’t ever done something like that, it’s always just been updates and new stuff, but it’s not the first time they’ve dropped out of contact for a long period.”

Catra nodded and said, “I remember that one time about five years back they were out of contact for something like four months.”

Adora laughed and said, “Oh yeah, that was a moment. I remember we were all figuring out what to pack, how quick we could get everything together, and what ships we could get our hands on when Entrapta broadcast that, ‘Hey! Guess what WE found!’ transmission.”

The four laughed at the memory and shared a few more that they remembered of Entrapta and Hordak’s science exploration around the universe and then they drifted on to other topics. Outside the younger kids were running around playing a game while Finn and Izzy sat in chairs with two of the older kids. Izzy was quiet but Finn thought she seemed less stressed as Finn caught up with the other two. 

“And then we got really deep in the tunnel,” Oak said while her sister Artho nodded along. “There we were, knee deep in the filthiest water you have  _ ever  _ seen, not really sure where we were when both of our flashlights just go pfffftttt. Artho starts just hollering at me, I start yelling back, we realize we’re never going to find this supposed hidden room in the Fright Zone if it even really existed, and then we hear a huge splash behind us. We were done for, I was sure of it.” 

Finn leaned forward listening intently and said, “Then what happened!?” 

“Then a huge light shines in our face and we hear Mom say, ‘There you are! You know you’re in the old sewers, right?’ Turns out the tunnel goes under a store room in Horror Hall and Mom was in there for something and heard us yelling and came down to find us,” Artho finished. “She was just laughing and helped us get out and took us out to the garden where Mom conjured up some flowers to make us smell better and hosed us down to get the junk off.”

One of the younger kids ran past giggling and yelled, “You smelled like poo!” 

“Well we went on a mighty adventure! Poo happens!” Oak yelled back as Finn and Artho burst out laughing and Izzy grinned. 

Artho turned to Izzy and said, “Ok, Izzy, I think we’ve danced around this enough. Spill. Why’re you dating Finn?” 

Izzy blushed deeply and started stammering out an answer but wasn’t able to really get a word out. Finn gave Artho a look and Finn squeezed Izzy’s hand and said, “Izzy, you don’t have to answer that. And Artho, maybe she just admires my incredibly detailed knowledge of theater trivia.” 

Artho snorted and said, “Finn, you’re a nerd but I say that with all love. Izzy, I apologize, I’m blunt. Mom says it’s both a blessing and a curse and that I should work on aligning it with good. I’ll let you know when that happens.” 

Izzy, still blushing a deep red, quietly said, “It’s alright.”

Oak pushed Artho and said, “Don’t let her bully you Izzy. She’s a good person but she’s like a thistle, very prickly.” 

Artho put her tail up over her head and said, “I’ll show you prickly.” 

Oak snorted and said, “Please. The last time you hit me with that it just tickled. We all know you didn’t get Mom’s venom.”

Artho tried to smack Oak on her head and Oak leaped up out of her chair and said, “Foul varlet! Try to smack me with your behind! Come, to the fray with you! I shall show you what comes of your treachery!” 

Artho leapt to her feet and the two circled playfully batting at each other. Izzy looked shocked and like she was about to cry. She said, “Finn! Why are they fighting!? It’s not my fault is it!?”

Finn hugged her shoulder and said, “No, I’m surprised it took them this long. They’re super close but they’re also super into bugging each other. A couple years ago they found my practice foils for theater fencing and they spent half the evening dueling.”

Izzy took a deep breath and said a little ruefully, “Remember when I said I wasn’t ready for this? Yeah, I stand by my answer.” 

Finn laughed and said, “Well you’re doing good. I think they both like you. Artho wouldn’t give you grief if she didn’t and Oak would talk to a wall but she’s got a way of talking to someone she really likes.” 

Izzy nodded and ran her hand over her shaved hair and said, “I think I’m going to brave the drinks. Do you want something?” 

Finn nodded and said, “Yeah, I think Mom threw in some fruit punch. Grab me one, please?”

Izzy nodded and gave Finn a kiss between their ears and walked over to the tables with the tubs of ice. The little kids ran around her shouting and playing and she smiled a little at them. She’d never been around little kids that much and she was finding that she really was enjoying their energy and happiness. She wondered what game they were playing. She knew there were rules because she could hear them shouting at each other every once in a while about some point of them but she couldn’t figure it out. She reached into the ice and pulled out a seltzer water for herself and a fruit punch for Finn and then walked back. As she did, she grabbed a handful of berries.

Artho and Oak had settled back down and as Izzy came up she said, “I’m sorry, do you want me to go get you something?” 

“Naw,” Artho said. “Oak lost our little dust up so she has to go get something for us in a moment.”

“I lost nothing of the sort. You cheated,” Oak said with a voice of false wounded pride. 

“Still won,” Artho said as she stuck her tongue out. 

Izzy sat down and gave Finn their drink and then popped the top off her seltzer and started squeezing the berries into the water and then dropping them in. The other three went quiet and watched her and she looked up a little shyly. 

“Is that any good?” Oak said. 

“I don’t know,” Izzy said in her quiet voice. “I was eating the berries earlier and I saw the seltzer and I figured I’d try.”

She capped the bottle and gave it a few slow turns to mix it and then took a drink. 

“What do you think?” Finn said. 

“It’s not as strong as I thought it’d be. It’s ok,” Izzy said. 

Oak said, “Can I try it?” 

Izzy shrugged and held it out to her. Oak took a swig of it and said, “I see what you mean. Like it’s not bad but it really needs more fruit.” 

Izzy nodded and said, “At that point you might as well just drink a fruit flavored fizzy.” 

Oak nodded as she handed her back the drink and said, “Yep, but hey, that was a cool idea to try out.”

Izzy just shrugged again and didn’t respond but Oak stood up and said, “Ok, I’m going to get my treacherous sister her drink. You two want anything?” 

Finn said no and Izzy shook her head and Oak went off to get the drinks. While she did, a short purple and pink streak with dark brown hair went running out the back door, past the tables, and locked on to Finn. A high pitched voice yelled out, “Ffffffffiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!” 

Finn leaned down just as Capella went leaping into their arms. 

“Finn! Finn! I’ve missed you! I gotta tell you about the horses!” Capella said as she conjured up a basic image of a horse. “See!? Mommy and Aunt Cas taught me! Grandpa Micah said I’m a natural! And Aunt Juliet taught me how to throw someone and Daddy said on my birthday I can learn to shoot a  _ bow _ !”

Finn hugged her as they laughed and sat her down on their knee and said, “Cappie! Slow down! It’s good to see you!” 

“Well if you came over more you’d see me more!” Capella said. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t but the next time I do, I have a friend I’d like to bring with me. This is her,” Finn said as they nodded at Izzy. “Capella, this is my good friend. Her name is Izzy.” 

Capella looked at Izzy with suspicious eyes. Izzy wasn’t sure what to do so she held her hand out and awkwardly said, “Uh, hello, Capella. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Capella looked at Izzy’s hand and flicked her hair out of her eyes before she finally gave Izzy’s hand one shake, immediately let go, and said, “Who are you?” 

Izzy shifted uncomfortably as the little girl’s eyes bored into hers and said, “Uh, I’m Izzy. I’m Finn’s friend.” 

Capella looked at her and said, “No you’re not.” 

Izzy blinked in surprise and didn’t know what to say as she looked up in confusion at Finn. Artho was leaned back in her seat hiding a grin with her hand as Finn frowned and said, “Cappie, that’s not nice. Of course she’s my friend. She’s a really great friend.” 

Capella jumped down from Finn’s knee and said, “Fine.”

She walked off with a little flounce of her hair that sent purple sparkles through the air and ran off to join in the game. Izzy sat confused and a bit hurt at the whole thing. Finn grabbed her hand and said, “Are you alright? That was odd.” 

Izzy nodded and said, “I think so. It feels weird to be snubbed by a little kid.” 

Artho laughed and said, “Finn, I could have warned you about that. Cappie is possessive and I’ll bet you that if I went over and asked her what went down she’d say it’s because you’re  _ her _ friend.” 

Finn sighed and rolled their eyes and said, “Well I’ll worry about it later.”

Inside, Bow and Glimmer had joined the rest of the friends gathered in the kitchen. Bow looked out the window and watched Capella flounce away and sighed. 

“I think Capella doesn’t like Izzy,” Bow said.

Glimmer said, “What makes you say that?”

Bow said, “Because she just shook her hand really abruptly and then a few seconds later flounced away. With sparkles.” 

Glimmer flinched and said, “Oh, she’s  _ sparkles _ mad. Should we go do something?” 

Perfuma shook her head and said, “Now, I know you didn’t ask but I’ll say that it’s best if you let her handle her emotions on her own unless she comes to you or she’s in dire need. It’s the best way for her to grow.”

Glimmer said, “I’d say I was never like that but I know Bow would just grin at me and then tell some story he heard from my parents so I’ll just say that I was never that over the top.” 

Bow smiled and started to say something and Glimmer held up her hand and said, “No, let me have this delusion.” 

Bow took her hand, kissed it, and said, “Yes, dear.” 

Scorpia said, “Speaking of your parents, how is Micah doing?” 

Glimmer sighed and said, “He’s doing better. The healers at Mystacor said he’s out of the woods but it’s scary to see you know? He’s really thin now, sleeps a lot, and Mom is still super nervous about the whole thing.” 

Bow nodded and said, “We’re all really nervous about it. I’m hoping they’re right and he bounces back soon. It’s scary to see.”

“Hey, I know it’s overused but if you need something you two, you know we’re all here for you,” Adora said. 

Bow sighed and said, “I know but it’s just a thing that you don’t know what to ask for? I mean if we were going on an adventure, it’s one thing but this? I don’t know how to handle this, I don’t know what help looks like for this.” 

Catra said, “Arrow Boy, if it’s just us watching Capella for a night so you two can get some rest, that’s helping. In fact, I’m going to insist she stays tonight because both of you look tired. We’ve got some old clothes of Finn’s she can wear tomorrow. You two take it easy tomorrow and come pick her up in the afternoon.”

Glimmer said, “No, that’s alright. You really don’t have to.” 

Catra stared at Glimmer for a long moment and then said, “Glimmer, I’m taking your daughter from you for the evening and part of tomorrow. Argue all you want, it’s happening. Think of it as a gift if you want.” 

Glimmer snorted and said, “I don’t think I’ve ever been threatened with a gift like that.” 

Catra said, “I’ve got to have done it to you at least once before. I’ve certainly known you long enough.” 

Bow hugged Glimmer from behind and said, “Just accept it dear. Let these two kidnap our child for the evening.” 

Glimmer sighed melodramatically and said, “Oh, all right. We’ll come rescue her after lunch tomorrow.” 

The six drifted into the living room chatting and all started sitting down. Adora settled into her recliner and Catra leapt into her lap as she started to put it back. 

“Seriously!?” Adora said in mock outrage. 

“You knew what this was,” Catra said as she stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Children, I will separate you,” Scorpia said from where she sat with Perfuma laid back in her lap. 

Catra stuck her tongue out at Scorpia. Scorpia pointed at her eyes and then back at Catra. 

Perfuma sighed and said, “Is anyone else going to make it tonight?” 

Adora said, “Ok, let’s see. I talked with Mermista earlier and she said that they’ll make it next month. She just got back from some deep water research thing and I think she was too tired to get out. Sea Hawk was fussing around in the background trying to get her tea and stuff. I asked Cowrie if she wanted us to come pick her up so she could hang out but she made some cryptic comment about ‘her plans’ and wouldn’t comment further. Frosta is starting a new book and didn’t want to break her flow but did say we could go up there sometime. Wrong Hordak and Swift Wind just sent a message that they were organizing the masses and they were sorry they couldn’t make it. Netossa and Spinnerella said they’d see us at the next game night at their place and that Netossa has a new game to test out.” 

Bow groaned and said, “I love game night at their place but remember that last game Netossa hauled out to test on us? It took two hours to just  _ set up. _ I thought she was joking when she put the stack of papers down and said they were the rules.”

Glimmer said, “You know you don’t have to go.”

Bow looked at her in shock and said, “Of course I’m going to go! They’re our friends.” 

Scorpia laughed and said, “You also won last time.”

Bow smiled and said, “Well there’s that as well.” 

Out in the yard, Izzy was telling a story about how she’d accidentally shocked herself while working on one of her models. She felt silly, because why would any of them care, and she kept pausing and looking at the other three waiting to see any sign they were bored but they kept listening. 

“Then, I um, finally found the grounded wire that was electrifying the armature. So I went to, you know, disconnect it from the frame and that’s when I realized the wire was still hot because I shocked myself again. Kind of stupid,” Izzy said, unconsciously running her hand back to tuck hair behind her ear. She stopped when she hit her buzz cut and realized what she was doing and that the hair wasn’t there anymore and just kind of stopped. 

Artho grinned and said, “Stupid? That sounds about right for everyone I know.” 

Izzy looked a little confused and said, “What do you mean?” 

Artho got a conspiratorial look on her face and said, “Izzy, I’m going to let you in a special secret. We’re all idiots.” 

Izzy looked a bit affronted and said, “No you’re not!”

Oak laughed and said, “Yes we are! We told you a story about us trekking through the sewers of the Fright Zone because we thought there was some special hidden room that we’d find. It’s kind of our thing.” 

Finn grinned and said, “It’s true, Izzy. I’m an idiot. I’ll have to tell you about the time I accidentally blew myself up.”

Izzy looked at Finn and said, “Wait, I’ve heard about that. _It’s_ _true_!?” 

Finn laughed and said, “Yes!”

Artho laughed as well and then got a solemn face on while she said, “Izzy, you’re probably the smartest of any of us. Run now before we start leaching out your brain cells.” 

Izzy opened her mouth a few times and then just gave a little smile and said, “Well, I don’t think you are at all but I think I’ll stick around.” 

Oak grinned and said, “Excellent. It’ll be nice to have someone with a functioning mind around here.” 

Izzy shook her head as she dipped it down with her little smile and said, “Whatever.” 

Finn said, “You think we’re bad, you should hear our parents when they start telling stories about when they were our age.”

Artho laughed and said, “Oof, that’s so true! We’ll have to try and lure them out here later to see if we can get them chatting about it.”

Izzy looked a bit worried and said, “Wasn’t that during the war? Will they want to talk about it?” 

“Well, they’ll tell funny stories,” Finn said. “It’s rare for them to talk about the non-funny ones and honestly, it’s for the best.”

Oak shivered a little and said, “That’s true. I remember Mom talking once about something that gave me nightmares for a week.”

Artho nodded and said, “I know the one you’re talking about.”

Finn said, “But seriously, they do have some pretty funny stories and they’re everyone being idiots in one way or another. I remember when I brought home our new history book years ago, Mom was showing me a picture that had her in it and she looked all defiant and brave and she said she was terrified and shouting at Glimmer to get back because Glimmer was attacking bots pretty much single-handed at first.”

Artho laughed and said, “Sounds like her.” 

Izzy shook her head and said, “All my parents ever did was…, nothing.” 

Artho and Oak looked at each other when they heard Izzy’s voice and Finn squeezed her hand. Izzy gave a thin smile at Finn and stood up and said, “I’m going to go grab some more drinks. Who wants what?” 

They all let it rest and told her what they wanted and she walked away. After she was at the tables, Artho leaned over a little and said, “Ok, what was that?” 

Finn had a serious look on their face and said, “I’m saying nothing. She’ll tell you if she wants you to know.” 

Oak pushed her sister and said, “Seriously? It’s pretty obvious she doesn’t like her parents and if you bring it up with her, I’ll smack you. Hard.” 

Artho held up her hands and said, “I’m not going to, promise.” 

Izzy returned and the conversation lagged for a moment before Finn and Oak started talking about putting on a demonstration at the Plumeria All Etherian Fair that year. Finn wanted to give an acting class and Oak was insistent on setting up something about exploring. They went back and forth on it while Artho kept trying to just get them to do something on their own. 

“Nope, we’re going to do it together! It’ll be great!” Oak said. 

“You can’t even agree on what it is!” Artho said back. “Wait! I know exactly what you should do! Izzy, you should do some model building stuff and have these two present.” 

Izzy shook her head and said, “I don’t like being in front of groups.” 

“No, I get that, but you could put together something and stay out of it and just let these two demonstrate it or something. We can set them up with headsets, you can tell them answers for the Q&A,” Artho said. “I saw it done last year with a weaver. They didn’t want to be on stage and their friend did the demo for them. It was really well done.” 

Finn was nodding their head and said, “I heard about that. Izzy, you don’t have to but you do really cool stuff. I’m sure there’s something you could present that would be a hit. Oak, you in?” 

“Yeah but only if Izzy is cool with it. I don’t want to push it on her,” Oak said. 

The three nodded and agreed and Izzy was being kind of thoughtful about it when she said, “I don’t know what I’d do. I honestly don’t think my work is that great.”

Oak said, “No pressure, really.”

Izzy hugged Finn and said, “Do you think I should?” 

Finn bumped her forehead with theirs and said, “You know I think you do great work and it’d be fun to do but it’s up to you. At least give it a thought.” 

Izzy nodded and the conversation moved on to something else. She looked over and saw Capella watching her from a bush and gave her a little smile. Capella narrowed her eyes and went running off. As the afternoon wore on into evening, the adults wandered out onto the patio and sat down to eat. The kids clambered around and grabbed food as they wanted before zooming back out into the large yard to play. Izzy and Finn sat with Oak and Artho around one of the folding tables and laughed and joked and talked with the adults. Izzy was a little intimidated at the six sitting there but found it hard to keep feeling that way as they all teased each other, told old in-jokes, and occasionally good naturedly bickered. They went out of their way to ask her questions and make sure she felt as included as she wanted to be. With Finn’s hand in hers, she felt like she was in a comfortable spot. 

“Ok, Oak, Artho, I’ve got to tell on your Mom here,” Adora said with a laugh. “This would have been not too long after they both got married and she was pregnant for the first time. She’s pretty far along but of course, heart of gold, she’s still going to every single Listener training and getting them up and running. And your Mom is with her every step of the way, fussing and worrying, and they’re both insufferably cute together.”

Glimmer threw a balled up napkin at Adora and said, “Oh yes, because you know nothing about being insufferably cute to those around you.” 

Catra grabbed the napkin out of the air and tossed it back while saying, “Hey, Sparkles, you’ve got no room to talk on that matter either.”

Finn rolled their eyes and said, “All of you are disgustingly cute. Get on with the story!” 

The six looked at Finn and Izzy with knowing smiles and Finn pointed a finger at them and said, “No, stop. Mom, story.” 

Adora grinned and said, “Later then. Anyway, it’s in the middle of one of the classes and your Mom had been out getting your Mom a pillow or something when she came back in. Well what she didn’t know was that your Mom had accidentally dumped a huge cup of water onto herself and your Mom thought her water had broke and she just absolutely panics.”

Scorpia began laughing and said, “Oh man, I remember that. She was still a few weeks early but I didn’t even  _ wait _ to find out. I scooped her right up off the ground and started screaming at the top of my lungs to find our midwife.”

Perfuma put her hand on Scorpia’s claw and smiled at her and said, “It was very sweet of her but she’s leaving something out.” 

Scorpia grinned sheepishly and said, “Well, there were a few tables in the way.” 

Adora was laughing and said, “And they happened to be on the shortest route. Not to mention the people sitting  _ at _ those tables. It was apparently quite spectacular to see.” 

Catra grinned at her and said, “I still can’t believe you panicked like that. You’ve survived plenty of battles but that set you off the deep end.” 

Scorpia looked at Perfuma with a twinkle in her eye and said, “Well it was for someone I loved.” 

Adora laughed and said, “See? Cute.” 

Artho chipped in and said, “This from the couple who could save money by only buying one chair for the both of them.”

Catra looked at her with a grin and said, “Now I will not tolerate that. You should respect your elders because as you can see, I am in my own chair.” 

Artho snorted and said, “For once and you should respect your juniors, old lady.” 

Catra burst out with a huge laugh and said, “You two raised this one  _ right! _ ”

Bow shook his head and said, “You spent too much time babysitting her, Catra. Now there’s going to be two of you in this world.” 

Finn looked at Bow and said, “Three, Uncle Bow. I am the true heir to the Applesauce Attitude but I’m willing to share.” 

Everyone laughed as Catra tossed a napkin at Finn as Capella ran up to her father and climbed up onto his lap.

“May I have a cookie please?” Capella said sweetly. 

Bow smiled at her with love shining out of his eyes while Glimmer looked at her and said, “Capella, you usually just grab one and go while trying to be sneaky about it. Is there a reason you’re suddenly sweetness and light?” 

Capella ignored her mother and Bow kissed her on the forehead and said, “I don’t have a problem with it. Why don’t you nicely ask Izzy to get one for you?” 

Capella got a sour look on her face for a split second while Izzy felt a little internal panic that at the same time had her asking herself why she was afraid of a child. Capella started to say something and Bow cut her off suddenly and said, “You do want a cookie don’t you?” 

Capella sighed and jumped off Bow’s lap. She walked over to Izzy and mumbled something to her. Izzy started to stand up when Bow said, “Capella, honey, I don’t think Izzy could hear you.”

Capella looked at her father for a second and then back to Izzy with another sigh and said, “Would you please get me a cookie?” 

Izzy nodded solemnly and said, “I would love to. I’ll be right back.” 

Izzy walked into the house. She still felt weird walking around the place by herself, like she was trespassing, but she had an idea and went into the cabinets above the stove. Then she walked over to the table where the food was laid out and saw a full tray of cookies of all different kinds and began her plan. A minute later she walked out of the house with a paper bag with the top neatly folded into a carrying handle. She walked up to Capella and held the bag out to her and said, “You didn’t specify which kind so I got you an assortment.” 

Capella took the bag out of her hand and opened it up to see it stuffed full of a variety of cookies from the table. Her eyes shone with glee at the assortment of sugar that was laid out before her and gave a gleeful shout, surprised Izzy with a quick hug and a thank you before scampering off into the yard before her parents could say no. Izzy sat back down and tried not to look at Glimmer or Bow because she was afraid she’d crossed a line by not asking first.

Glimmer was chuckling as she said, “Izzy, I’m pretty sure she didn’t like you before but I promise you that you are probably her favorite person right now, at least for the evening.”

Izzy said, barely above a whisper, “I’m sorry. I should have asked first.” 

Bow scoffed and said, “Don’t be sorry, you saw the chance I gave you and took it. She’s going to go screaming around the yard on a sugar high and then crash out. No worries.”

Catra snorted and said, “It’s easy for them to say it because we’re keeping her overnight tonight.”

Glimmer smiled sweetly at Catra and said, “Why you’re  _ right _ ! That hadn’t occurred to me!” 

Perfuma stretched a little and said, “You know there’s no truth to that idea that refined sugar causes hyperactivity. It’s just the child getting excited at a treat. Besides, it’s good for them to be hyperactive. Too much sitting around is bad for children. They need to interact with their environment to the very fullest.” 

As one of her younger kids went sprinting past with a friend hot on his heels, Scorpia laughed and said, “Which as you can see we wholeheartedly embrace.” 

Oak laughed and said, “I can’t complain. I know I certainly interacted with our environment to the fullest.” 

Artho grinned and said, “And that’s why she has those scars down her leg.” 

Oak got what she imagined was a noble look on her face and said, “And those were honorably earned.” 

Finn jumped in and said, “You mean the ones you got when you were running around in the dark and put your leg into a huge patch of greenbriar?”

Oak gave Finn a dirty look and said, “That greenbriar cowardly attacked me in the dark. I held it off so it wouldn’t get my sister.” 

Perfuma said, “Honey, that greenbriar was simply fulfilling its role in the system, you shouldn’t cast aspersions on it. Besides you should have known better, that was right off the meadow we’d been living in at the time.”

Oak rolled her eyes and said, “Mom, it came right for me. It knew what it was doing.” 

Perfuma waved her hand and a small bit of greenbriar spiraled around her wrist.

“Like that?” Perfuma said with a little wink.

“Very funny, Mom,” Oak said. 

Izzy, watching the whole back and forth, jumped a little when the plant appeared. It had been done so casually. Perfuma noticed it and said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Izzy immediately said, “It’s ok. No problem.”

“Don’t dismiss your worries like that,” Perfuma said. “You have every right to feel your emotions.” 

Izzy looked down at the pavement and Perfuma continued and said, “But I won’t go on. Do you like flowers?” 

Izzy looked back up in a little bit of confusion and said, “I guess?”

Suddenly the four teenagers were wearing flower crowns. Izzy felt it settle on her head and carefully removed it to look at it. It was in wildflowers that matched and complimented the yellow and orange shades of her hair. Finn had one that looked very similar to hers. She carefully put it back on her head and wiped at her eyes a little as she felt overcome with emotion.

“Thank you,” Izzy said.

Perfuma stood up and came over quickly, her long dress billowing out as she walked, and she said, “You’re welcome! I can see I stirred up some emotion. Would you like a hug?” 

Izzy, not much of a hugger, nodded without even thinking and stood up as Perfuma wrapped her up in a hug. Perfuma kept it short and they all sat back down. As the conversation picked back up, Izzy kept looking at her reflection in the window and giving a little smile. 

Later that night, Izzy stretched out on a blanket that Oak had hauled out of the house. She watched the stars while meteors streaked across the sky every minute or so. The adults had gone inside and had gathered in the living room and were playing some card game that Netossa had created but in reality were more just chatting while occasionally remembering to play a round. Some of the younger kids had built a makeshift tent out of a table and a few sheets right before night fall. They’d played in it but had gone silent a little while before. Finn had checked on them to find them all curled up on lawn chair pillows asleep. Capella had been one of them and she’d been sprawled out with her bag of cookies still clutched in her hand. 

Finn sat next to Izzy and talked with Oak and Artho as a few of the other kids played some game in the back of the backyard that seemed to involve sneaking up on each other. Izzy could hear them screech every once in a while as someone found someone else and she smiled a little. Despite her fears, the evening hadn’t been so bad, although it had been awkward in places, and she found herself actually looking forward to the next one. She touched the flower crown still in place on her head as she listened to the other three talk.

Artho laughed at something Finn had said and then replied, “Well, it’s what I do, what can I say? Izzy, you need to keep your partner here in line. They’re getting catty.” 

Finn rolled their eyes, flicked their tail and said, “Really? Catty? That’s the best you can do?” 

Izzy rolled over a little to look at Artho and squeezed Finn’s arm with her hand and said, “You're on your own there, I love my catty Finn just the way they are.” 

Finn grinned at her and took her hand. They were so glad the evening had gone well. Izzy had told them a little earlier when it’d been just the two of them for a moment that she’d been enjoying herself. Seeing her getting more relaxed with Artho and Oak made them happy. Then Finn looked up as they saw someone walk into the backyard from around the corner of the house. It was a tall satyr, nicely dressed. He looked around in a little bit of confusion at first and Finn wondered who in the world this person was and why they were in their backyard. Then Finn noticed a few similarities with Izzy at about the same time that Izzy looked up and then gasped. 

The satyr turned to look at the small group when he heard the gasp and then smiled and said, “Nicoleta, it’s so good to see you!” 

Izzy jumped to her feet and said, “Dad! What are you doing here!?” 

Finn scrambled to their feet just as fast as Artho and Oak looked at each other and then stood up themselves. 

“Nicoleta, that’s no way to greet your father. I raised you better. To answer your question, I went and saw your grandmother and she told me you were here. I got a place for us in a little town in the Kingdom of Snows. I’m so excited! We’re going to be a family like we should have been before all this unpleasantness  _ you _ started. Your mom is up there right now getting everything ready. Your grandmother said she’d pack a bag for you so come along, we’re leaving now,” he said as he held a hand out to her. 

Izzy stood there with her mouth open and squeezed Finn’s hand so hard it hurt. Finn turned to her and said quietly, “Izzy, do I need to go get…” 

Izzy’s dad stepped forward a bit and said, “Excuse me children but I’d like it if you three left us alone. This is family business and that means it’s a private matter. Run along.”

Artho stepped forward and said, “Buddy, I don’t know who you are but if you think we’re just going to leave you alone with her when it’s obvious she’s freaked out, you’re out of your mind.” 

“You will speak to me with more civility,” Izzy’s dad said with a stern look. “You will treat me with respect or I will put you in line like your parents very obviously have not.” 

Oak stepped forward and made a rude gesture and said, “Listen here compost, she’s treating you with more respect then you deserve. Izzy is our friend and we’ll stand by her no matter what you say. Leave here now and there shall be no further trouble.”

Izzy’s dad was angry now and said, “You will address me as Bryce or sir and you will do it with  _ respect! _ I will not say it a second time!” 

Artho faked a yawn and said, “Oh thank goodness because you’re already getting tedious about it.” 

Finn had their arm wrapped tight around Izzy and whispered to her, “I can go get my moms.” 

Izzy looked and realized that Bryce was standing between the house and them and started shaking as she thought about Finn trying to go past him. 

“No, please don’t,” Izzy said. “Please, just don’t cause a fuss.” 

“Nicoleta, come here right now young lady! Don’t make me ask again! You know what happens when I have to ask again and don’t think I won’t do it just because you’re at your little friend’s house,” Bryce threatened. “Stop hugging up on them and  _ get over here right now!” _

Izzy started to take a step forward and Finn said, “Izzy, don’t do it, please, don’t. He’s going to hurt you!”

“No, he won’t if I just go along. It’s ok, I think I can calm him down, Finn, please,” Izzy said with tears streaming down her face.

Artho and Oak stood between the two and Artho said, “Last chance to make a run for it buddy.” 

“That does it! I’m going to teach you two brats to watch your mouths. Then you, you I’m going to beat senseless for trying to keep my daughter away from me!” Bryce said as he pointed at Finn and stepped forward with balled fists.

Artho’s tail came up and Oak crouched down ready to go when Izzy felt something snap in her and she tore away from Finn, pushed between Artho and Oak, and screamed, “NO YOU WILL NOT! I WILL  _ KILL  _ YOU IF YOU TOUCH THEM!”

Everyone went stock still while Izzy stood with clenched fists and breathing fast while she stared unblinking into her father’s eyes. Bryce blinked once, twice and then said in a low growling voice, “You’re about to get a long overdue lesson in manners, young lady.” 

Izzy growled right back as she pushed her flower crown back on her head and said, “Take another step. _I_ _dare you!_ ”

Bryce paused for a moment in confusion, not understanding the rage that Finn could almost feel coming off Izzy in waves. Finn shook themself a little and stepped around Artho and Oak to stand next to Izzy and said, “Ok, sir, I really think it’s obvious she’s not going with you. We can talk about this another time when everyone has had a chance to calm down but for now, leave, please.” 

Bryce growled and took the final steps forward and threw a punch at Finn. Izzy stepped in front of it and at the same time threw a punch that started from her hip and connected with his jaw that knocked him to the ground. 

As she stood over him with a little trickle of blood coming down her mouth she screamed, “ _ I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! I! TOLD! YOU!”  _

As she was about to start kicking him as he lay dazed on the ground the back door burst open and Catra came out running, cleared a table with a single jump, and came bounding across the yard with the rest not too far behind. Izzy stumbled back a little as Glimmer teleported next to the teenagers, a ball of light flaring in one hand, and a spell forming in the other. Catra came rushing to a stop over Bryce with claws outstretched, looked at Izzy, and said, “Don’t kick with your toes, Izzy, they’re fragile. Use your heels.”

Izzy started shaking suddenly and Finn wrapped her up in their arms and said, “Izzy, you ok?”

She shook her head and said, “No, I don’t feel so good.” 

Then she leaned forward and threw up on her father.

A little later, Izzy sat in a beanbag chair in Finn’s bedroom with a cold washcloth on her face and a bag of ice on her hand that she switched to her lip every few minutes. Artho and Oak sat on the bed and Capella, who’d ran in to get the adults when she’d heard the shouting start, was asleep between the two. She’d run up and threw her arms around Izzy as Finn had helped her inside and Izzy had carried her back to the room with them. Finn sat on the floor beside Izzy and held her hand. Glimmer had jumped to Izzy’s grandmother’s house to find it empty. After a brief panic, she’d been found at a next door neighbor’s house desperately trying to call Catra and Adora’s house. 

The four sat in silence. Every once in a while one of them would get the shakes and one of the others would hold them until it subsided. Occasionally an adult would stick their head in to check up on them after checking on the other kids that were asleep in Adora and Catra’s bedroom. Finally, a little after midnight, Adora stuck her head in the room and said, “Nothing is wrong, I promise but could you come to the living room please?” 

The four nodded and they made sure that Capella was soundly asleep before they made their way there. The adults were all stretched out on the furniture when they came in but moved around a bit so everyone had a place to sit. 

Perfuma started off by saying, “Izzy, are you alright? Is it ok if we talk about what happened right now or do we need to wait?” 

Izzy shook her head and said quietly, “No, we can talk about it.” 

Perfuma smiled and said, “Ok, just know you can revoke that at any time if it’s too much and we’ll stop immediately.” 

Izzy nodded and Catra spoke up and said, “Izzy, if you haven’t been doing it, flex your hand every once in a while. It’ll keep it from getting too stiff. If you feel shooting pain though, stop. Means you probably broke something.” 

Adora snorted a little and said, “Alright, now that the practical advice is out of the way, we’ve already talked with the younger kids. Some of them saw what happened and I have to say that I’m proud of you kids. I wish it didn’t happen but you handled it the best I think you could have.” 

Scorpia said, “I’m proud too but it’s not over. I think you all need to know that you’re not going to sleep well tonight, if you get to sleep at all. If you need anything, to talk or just someone to spend time with, let us know. Please.”

Bow nodded and said, “That’s not just for tonight. Hopefully this won’t be a thing and you’ll just have a rough night or two as the stress works itself out but don’t try and be what you think brave is supposed to be because that’s a lie. Help each other but also don’t hesitate to get help for yourself.” 

Finn could feel Izzy shaking a little as they both hugged each other a little closer. Artho and Oak leaned into their moms who had them in an embrace as Izzy stammered out, “What about my… what about Bryce?” 

Glimmer grunted and said, “He’s currently up at Bright Moon asleep in a comfortable room. Tomorrow he’ll start rehabilitation. If he wants to, he can do work for the community. If you want, you can be involved with his rehabilitation but that’s up to you.” 

“I never want to see him again,” Izzy spat out. 

“Then you won’t,” Glimmer said with a nod.

Perfuma leaned forward a little and said, “Izzy, we’ve reached out to your mother.” 

Izzy looked at her with disgust and Perfuma cleared her throat and said, “I’m sorry, I mean his wife, Emma. She’s volunteered to go into rehabilitation as well. She’ll be doing it separately in the Kingdom of Snows. I assume you feel the same way about her?”

Izzy didn’t say anything but just nodded. 

“Then that’s it,” Catra said. The others looked at her and Perfuma started to say something and Catra cut her off. 

“No, that’s it. It’s really late and we told them what happened. Unless you want to talk about it you four, go and try to get some rest. You should all know where the blankets are located,” Catra said. 

Izzy spoke up and said, “What about my grandma?” 

Adora said, “She’s staying at her friend’s house tonight. She’s fine.” 

Izzy nodded again and stood up and then started crying. Finn hugged her close as the rest came in and circled around her in a group hug. Normally she’d have freaked out by so many people up close but for once, she felt safe, she felt loved. She felt like she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I originally had an F-bomb in this one and in fact when I proofread it to my wife the other night it was still in it. If you're wondering where it was, it was where Izzy screamed at her father for the first time. Just read her threat and you can probably guess pretty easily where it would have slotted in. I took it out because I like trying to keep to the tone of the show and while it sure felt satisfying, it didn't feel just right in there. Just know that Finn is very obviously Izzy's berserk trigger and plan accordingly.


End file.
